1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as technologies for flexible display devices are developed, demand for flexible rechargeable batteries as an energy source has increased.
Generally, a stacked-type battery is manufactured by inserting an electrode assembly, which is formed by alternately stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, into a pouch, and then sealing the pouch.
However, when a conventional pouch-type battery is repeatedly bent (e.g., is repeatedly bent to have a constant curvature radius), it may be subjected to compressive stress and tensile stress and, because it is not flexible, may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.